fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Moonbeam Humming
Moonbeam Humming '(ムーンビームハミング ''Mūnbīmu Hamingu) is Cure Moonbeam's first finisher that can only be used with her Moonbeam Key inserted into her Moon Star Stick. A more powerful version, called 'Moonbeam Humming Jewel '(ムーンビームハミングジュエル Mūnbīmu Hamingu Jueru), exists, and is first used in Episode 9, which Cure Moonbeam performs in her Moonbeam Forever form. Description Cure Moonbeam inserts her Moonbeam Key into her Moon Star Stick, and draws a miniature crescent moon. She then blows a kiss towards the miniature crescent moon, and the gesture makes the actual Moon glow brighter. The Moon then glows upon the Moon Star Stick, and the Moonbeam Key glows with more power, and the Key blasts a beam of light towards the miniature moon, and the beam of light then shoots the miniature moon towards the enemy. After the enemy is purified, Cure Moonbeam says, "Your hope has been healed." When she is performing Moonbeam Humming Jewel, she is in her Moonbeam Forever form, and she says "jewel" after "humming". Incantation Japanese 'Cure Moonbeam: 'ムーンビー！ 'Cure Moonbeam: '輝く銀色の月の光を輝かせて！ムーンビームフォーエバー！ 'Cure Moonbeam: '私にとってはキラキラ、月よ！ 'Cure Moonbeam: 'プリキュアムーンビームハミング！ （ジュエル） 'Cure Moonbeam: 'あなたの希望は癒されました。 Romaji '''Cure Moonbeam: ''Mūnbīmu!'' Cure Moonbeam: ''Kagayaku shirogane iro no tsuki no hikari o kagayaka sete! Mūnbīmu Fōebā!'' Cure Moonbeam: ''Watashi ni totte wa kirakira, tsuki yo!'' Cure Moonbeam: ''Purikyua Mūnbīmu Hamingu! (Jueru)'' Cure Moonbeam: ''Anata no kibō wa iyasa remashita.'' Transliteration Cure Moonbeam: 'Moonbeam! '''Cure Moonbeam: '''The shining silver moon beaming with light! Moonbeam Forever! '''Cure Moonbeam: '''Glitter for me, O Moon! '''Cure Moonbeam: '''Pretty Cure Moonbeam Humming! (Jewel) '''Cure Moonbeam: '''Your hope has been healed. English Dub '''Cure Moonbeam: '''Power of the Moon! '''Cure Moonbeam: '''The glittering moon, lighting up the Sky! I am Forever Cure Moonbeam! '''Cure Moonbeam: '''Glitter with all your might, O Moon! '''Cure Moonbeam: '''Pretty Cure Moonbeam Humming! (Jewel) '''Cure Moonbeam: '''When old fear is healed, a new courage is born. Moonlight Humming '''Moonlight Humming '(ムーンライトハミング Mūnraito Hamingu) is an attack used by Cure Moonbeam, which can only be used if she is her Moonlight Forever form, has her Moonlight Key and the Moon Star Stick. It is first used in Episode 18. Description Cure Moonbeam inserts her Moonlight Key into her Jewel Commune, which triggers her transformation into her Moonlight Forever form, and then puts the Key into her Moon Star Stick. She then spins her Stick in a circle, until it creates a moon. Cure Moonbeam then shoots the moon towards the enemy, which traps it in a moon-like sphere. Incantation Japanese 'Cure Moonbeam: 'ムーンライト！ 'Cure Moonbeam: '輝く銀の月が願いを拡散します！ムーンライトフォーエバー！ 'Cure Moonbeam: '私にとってはキラキラ、願いよ！ 'Cure Moonbeam: 'プリキュアムーンライトハミング！ Romaji '''Cure Moonbeam: ''Mūnraito!'' Cure Moonbeam: ''Kagayaku gin no tsuki ga negai o kakusan shimasu! Mūnraito Fōebā!'' Cure Moonbeam: ''Watashi ni totte wa kirakira, negai yo!'' Cure Moonbeam: ''Purikyua Mūnraito Hamingu!'' Transliteration Cure Moonbeam: 'Moonlight! '''Cure Moonbeam: '''The shining silver moon spreading wishes! Moonlight Forever! '''Cure Moonbeam: '''Glitter for me, O Wishes! '''Cure Moonbeam: '''Pretty Cure Moonlight Humming! English Dub '''Cure Moonbeam: '''Power of Wishes! '''Cure Moonbeam: '''The glittering moon that spreads wishes! I am Forever Cure Moonlight! '''Cure Moonbeam: '''Glitter with all your might, O Wishes! '''Cure Moonbeam: '''Pretty Cure Moonlight Humming! Glittering Moon Humming '''Glittering Moon Humming '(グリッターイングムーンハミング Gurittāingu Mūn Hamingu) is an attack used by Cure Moonbeam which can only be used if she is in her Glittering Moon Forever form, has her Glittering Moon Key and the Moon Star Stick. It is first used in Episode 26. Description Cure Moonbeam inserts her Glittering Moon Key into her Jewel Commune, which triggers her transformation into her Glittering Moon Forever form, and then puts the Key into her Moon Star Stick. She then spins her Stick in a circle, until it creates a moon. Cure Moonbeam then shoots the moon towards the enemy, which also summons stars to shoot down upon it. Incantation Japanese 'Cure Moonbeam: 'グリッターイングムーン！ 'Cure Moonbeam: '闇をエスケープ輝く銀色の月！グリッターイングムーンフォーエバー！ 'Cure Moonbeam: '私にとってはキラキラ、ひかりよ！ 'Cure Moonbeam: 'プリキュアグリッターイングムーンハミング！ Romaji '''Cure Moonbeam: ''Gurittāingu Mūn!'' Cure Moonbeam: ''Yami o esukēpu kagayaku shirogane iro no tsuki! Gurittāingu Mūn Fōebā!'' Cure Moonbeam: ''Watashi ni totte wa kirakira, hikari yo!'' Cure Moonbeam: ''Purikyua Gurittāingu Mūn Hamingu!'' Transliteration '''Cure Moonbeam: '''Glittering Moon! '''Cure Moonbeam: '''The shining silver moon that escapes the darkness! Glittering Moon Forever! '''Cure Moonbeam: '''Glitter for me, O Light! '''Cure Moonbeam: '''Pretty Cure Glittering Moon Humming! English Dub '''Cure Moonbeam: '''Power of Light! '''Cure Moonbeam: '''The glittering moon escaping all darkness! I am Forever Cure Glittering Moon! '''Cure Moonbeam: '''Glitter with all your might, O Light! '''Cure Moonbeam: '''Pretty Cure Glittering Moon Humming! Trivia Gallery Video Category:Stubs Category:Attacks Category:Futari Wa Pretty Cure Sky Jewel attacks Category:Futari Wa Pretty Cure Sky Jewel